The Chill a Frozen Elseworlds Tale
by WideTheEighth
Summary: What if Elsa's parents dealt with her power's differently?
1. Chapter 1

The Chill: a Frozen Elseworlds Tale  
Part One

This is not the Frozen story you already know. This is not the story of two sisters, one locked away, the other locked out. This is the moment things went differently.  
"Listen to me Elsa," said the Grand Pabbie. "Your power will only grow."  
He motioned, summoning a ghostly Elsa.  
"There is beauty in it, but also great danger."  
The ghostly Elsa made a snowflake, which vanished in a flash of red.  
"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."  
The ghost Elsa was attacked by a group of dark red ghosts. Elsa gasped.  
"Elsa, listen, Anna is fine and you will learn to control it, I'm sure." The king was bent, crouching to look Elsa in the eye. "Your powers aren't a reason to limit your contact with people. This won't be able to keep you from being a proper rebellious princess."  
"Just remember what I said about fear," the Grand Pabbie said as he shuffled away through the throng of watching trolls.

Before Elsa went back to sleep her father sat her down for a talk. "The Grand Pabbie recomended that Anna shouldn't know about your magic. And you'll practice controlling your powers." He hugged her. "Okay, Elsa?"  
"Ok."

And the next morning:

"Elsa!"  
"What?"  
"I had a dream I was kissed by a troll."  
"That's a crazy dream."  
Anna thought Elsa had a weird look on her face "It wa.."  
"Forget it," Elsa said. "Go to breakfast."

At breakfast their parents exchanged glances.  
"It was just a dream Anna," the king said.

A few weeks later it snowed. Elsa was hiding behind one of suits of armor, giggling. Apparently her tutor didn't count a doll holding a pen as practicing writing. Anna ran up and grabbed her arm.  
"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"  
Elsa looked uncomfortable.  
Anna pulled. "C'mon, it's snowing."  
"Oh, ok."  
Outside, Anna couldn't find where they had built Olaf. They built another snowman, but he wasn't the same.  
"Close your eyes and don't peek," Elsa said.  
When Anna opened them she saw a snowman almost as big as Kai.  
"Do you like him?" Elsa asked. "His name is Marshmallow."  
"He looks scary."  
Elsa messed with his mouth. "Now he looks happy," she said.  
Anna still thought he looked scary. "Wanna go sledding?" she asked.  
But the hills weren't the same and there weren't any tickle bumps.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chill part two

Clang. Clang. Clang. Ting. Tang. Elsa knocked Anna's foil away and poked her chest.  
"I win." Elsa said, smiling.  
"Not fair. You always win." Anna frowned.  
Girls!" Nanny screeched. "Those are _not _toys. You are in so much trouble when I tell your father and mo..."  
Anna and Elsa dropped the foils and ran out of earshot. Up the stairs and down the hall, past their father and his finance minister.  
"That Weaseltown duke is trying to adjust the exchange rate _again._"  
"Excuse me for a minute," the king said. "Anna, you should be downstairs. Your tutor is waiting for you. Elsa, walk with me to the garden."  
As soon as they turned the corner the king spoke.  
"How is your practice coming?"  
"I can make shapes with ice now, and I can control exactly where snow falls." Elsa sounded excited with her progress.  
"Can you melt ice yet?"  
"It melts eventually." Elsa said.  
The king grimaced. "Practice trying to thaw things today."  
"I don't know _how_ to melt things. My powers freeze them."  
"You don't know what your powers can do untill you try. Today you're going to try, okay?" Her father was firm.  
"Ok." Elsa said.  
Twenty minutes later, after he finished with the finance minister, the king came back outside. Next to the pond was a perfect cube of ice, on top of which Elsa sat, sobbing.  
"I can't Papa, I can't. I tried and tried for hours and I can't, I just can't." Elsa was hysterical.  
Her father got on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Elsa."  
Elsa looked up.  
"It's okay. You don't have to get it on your first try or your first hundred. It's fine if you never figure it out." The king hugged her.  
"Remember, your mother and I will always be here for you. We love you."  
Elsa hugged him back.  
Behind her, the ice cube collapsed with a splash.


End file.
